There are many advantages to transmitting light energy via optical fiber waveguides and the use thereof is diverse. Single or multiple fiber waveguides may be used simply for transmitting light to a remote location. Complex communication systems may transmit multiple specific optical signals. These devices often require the coupling of fibers in end-to-end relationship. The coupling is a source of light loss with axial misalignment representing a particularly serious problem. Other factors causing signal loss are angular misalignment of fibers, longitudinal separation of fiber ends and reflection or refraction at the fiber ends.
In response to the need to efficiently couple separate optical fibers, various approaches have evolved. U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,674, "Elastomeric Splice," to Griffin et al is directed to a splice or holder fabricated from an elastomeric material. The substantially cylindrical splice exhibits an axially aligned opening characterized by a diameter smaller than the diameter of the optical fiber. As a fiber is inserted into the opening, the walls of the splice tend to expand. Elastomeric restoring forces exerted on the fiber tend to maintain proper axial alignment. In a preferred embodiment, the axially aligned opening exhibits a triangular cross-section so that contact is made and restoring forces applied to the fiber at three points on its circular cross-section.
The elastomeric splice is emminently suited to effectuate an optical connection between pairs of fibers as might be originally comprised by opposing loose buffer tubes or other cable configurations. The loose buffer tubes generally remind of strawlike structures through which a plurality of cladded fibers are routed. In practice, the tubes may be positioned through or in abutment with the subject splice casing assembly and the fibers joined in an elastomeric splice, or pair of splices, supported within the case. The case thereby provides protection for and imparts an enhanced degree of ruggedization to the individual fibers.